Decision
by MayuAka
Summary: "Kadang di hari bahagia akan merasakan sakit yang pada akhirnya berujung lebih bahagia."/ MayuAka. Special fanfiction for Akashi's B'Day.


**Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuurou. Kupersembahkan hadiah kecil tak seberapa ini untukmu dan MayuAka shiper yang kekurangan asupan wkwkwk. Semoga semuanya berbahagia dan enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warning: typo(s), OOC, YAOI, BL, DLDR!**_

 _ **Decision by Zokashime**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kadang di hari bahagia akan merasakan sakit yang pada akhirnya berujung lebih bahagia."**_

 _ **.**_

AKASHI Seijuurou menebar senyum formalitas paling tulus kepada tamu undangan terakhir yang baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya. Adalah sahabat-sahabat bisnis sang ayah yang nantinya akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang ia pegang.

Hari ini, ia genap duapuluh tujuh tahun sejak terlahir ke dunia dari rahim seorang ibu, sekaligus hari lahir terjun ke masyarakat untuk mengaplikasikan ilmunya sebagai CEO perusahaan AKASHI cabang Tokyo. Pesta ulang tahun bersamaan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya ke wajah dunia yang lebih kompleks berlangsung selama empat jam cukup membuat mual.

"Ayah juga pergi?" tanya Akashi pada Masaomi yang sibuk bersiap-siap bersama sekretarisnya.

"Ayah masih ada urusan," Masaomi menjawab tanpa menatap. Lelaki yang sudah berumur itu sedang membenarkan dasi dan jas hitamnya.

"Kau tidak lelah? Istirahat saja hari ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu," ucap Akashi tanpa memperhatikan kodrat sebagai anak saat berbicara dengan orangtua yang telah membesarkannya. "Kau mulai tua, kurasa lebih perhatikan lagi kesehatanmu," sambungnya.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa berdiam diri," menemukan manik sang putra. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan kawan lamamu," menengok ke belakang, Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara tidak peduli karena sedang menikmati sisa hidangan. Sedangkan Midorima dan yang lainnya menundukkan kepala. "Sebelum disibukkan dengan tanggung jawab barumu," lanjut Masaomi.

"Hubungi aku jika akan menginap di sini."

Masaomi tersenyum ringan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas dan kembali kepada teman-temannya yang sudah menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk datang ke pesta. Melihat kekonyolan yang sedang mereka lakukan, Akashi tidak yakin jika mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Akashicchi, rumahmu besar sekali- _ssu_ ," kata Kise sembari mengayun gelas _wine_ -nya.

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih sudah datang disela kesibukan kalian."

"Aku dan Kagami sedang tidak sibuk," saut Aomine dengan rahang yang semakin menegas. "Kami sedang liburan natal di Jepang. Memangnya kalian tidak liburan?"

"Oh iya, Aominecchi kan sudah jadi orang Amerika, ya. Kagamicchi, tidak tersiksa hidup dengannya?"

Kagami urung memasukkan kue cokelat ke dalam mulut mendengar pertanyaan Kise. Menatap Aomine sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "tersiksa. Sangat. Kalau sedang kesal aku suka meninggalkan dia di suatu tempat supaya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah."

Sontak semua tertawa termasuk Akashi yang notabene figur serius dibandingkan yang lain. Akashi tidak selalu mengumbar tawa untuk segala hal, namun lelucon Kagami dapat membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Apalagi ketika Aomine merebut kue yang sudah sedikit masuk ke dalam mulut Kagami.

"Jadi itu alasanmu, hah!" teriak Aomine.

Kagami tidak peduli.

"Aomine- _kun_ , memang pantas diberi pelajaran."

"Apa? Tetsu, kau!"

Akashi mengambil gelas _wine_ sembari memperhatikan teman lama yang dimatanya masihlah terlihat anak-anak. Usia dan tubuh saja yang berubah, namun kelakuan tidak. Anak-anak yang dulu terobsesi dengan kemenangan setiap bertanding bola basket, sekaramg sudah menemukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ikut bangga sekaligus tidak menyangka dan pastinya lebih bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Kise merasa bersalah atas keributan yang terjadi buru-buru melerai. "Berhentilah," katanya pada Aomine dan Kagami. "Ambil gelas kalian, dan _kanpai_... untuk CEO muda kita," Kise memajukan gelasnya terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul dengan gelas lain yang alhasil menciptakan dentingan. "Dan selamat bertambah tua, Akashicchi."

Mereka berbincang, menceritakan apa saja yang dapat dibahas. Midorima pun tidak ketinggalan, bercerita bagaimana perasaannya saat mendapatkan pasien pertama. Kuroko mengeluh karena ahir-akhir ini Nigou sering sakit, dan Kise datang memeluknya sebagai rasa simpati yang akhirnya hanya mendapat abaian. Tidak tahu sampai kapan cinta sebelah tangannya akan terus berlayar. Murasakibara yang masih semangat makan menyayangkan kenapa Satsuki tidak dapat hadir.

Hingga dua jam berlalu, finalnya mereka menutup reunian ketika Kise mendapat telepon dari _manager_ untuk segera datang ke studio pemotretan. Bersamaan dengan perginya Kise yang lain pun ikut pergi karena memang mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Midorima yang masih betah memandangi wajah Akashi yang lelah sekaligus gundah.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Akashi memasukkan ponsel pintar ke dalam saku setelah mengecek tidak ada pesan dari orang yang diharapkan. Menggelengkan kepala di hadapan Midorima yang mencemaskannya. Mereka beralih tempat ke ruang santai sebab ruangan ini akan dibersihkan oleh para pelayan.

"Aku tidak melihat Mayuzumi- _san_ ," Midorima berbicara kembali. Menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa empuk selepas dipersilahkan empunya rumah. "Dia tidak hadir?"

Jangan tanyakan itu, dari awal acara mulai sampai berakhir Akashi sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia sudah mengundang, bahkan secara langsung, tapi orang itu tidak datang. Tahu Mayuzumi anti dengan tempat ramai, tapi setidaknya lakukan demi dirinya. Agaknya Akashi memang sedikit berpikir berlebihan.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya, Akashi?"

Midorima satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya, bisa dikatakan lelaki pencinta ramalan bintang itu sahabatnya. Mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan jurusan berbeda. Walau satu sama lain sudah bekerja, tetapi mereka masih menyisihkan waktu untuk pergi bersama. Meski banyak yang menjuluki Midorima sebagai insan yang _tsundere_ , namun menurut Akashi, dialah orang yang paling memperhatikannya.

"Hei, aku bertanya?" Midorima tidak melepas sedikit pun tatapan pada gestur Akashi yang diyakini sedang ada masalah. Tapi pria yang sedari tadi ditanyai tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya. "Hubunganmu baik-baik saja, kan?" lagi, Midorima tidak menyerah saat Akashi duduk di samping.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas setelah memijat pilipisnya. "Sebenarnya kami sudah berakhir dua minggu yang lalu."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku."

"Aku pikir bukan masalah besar. Kukira kehilangan dia akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Dulu sebelum menjalin hubungan dengannya aku baik-baik saja, jadi kupikir akan sama."

"Inilah nilai minusnya dirimu, kau hanya memikirkan segalanya dengan logika tanpa diikuti hati. Omong-omong, apa dia yang menyakitimu?"

"Entahlah. Aku pribadi merasa menjadi pihak yang disakiti, tapi mungkin dia juga merasa seperti itu."

Midorima menyerngit, "apa masalah kalian hingga memutuskan untuk berpisah. Kurasa kau atau pun Mayuzumi- _san_ tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal yang membingungkan."

Akashi melepaskan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Membuka kancing bagian atas kemeja _maroon_ yang dikenakan. Menyenderkan tubuh, lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Midorima. Diusianya keduapulu tujuh tahun, Akashi baru merasakan patah hati yang sering dialami anak ABG pada umumnya. Merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang katakanlah sudah empat tahun ada dalam kesehariannya.

Awalnya Akashi merasa baik-baik saja atau malah lebih masabodoh sesaat setelah mengikrarkan kata 'Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganmu, kurasa sudah saatnya kita saling menjauh dan kembali kepada tidak ada siapa pun di sisimu. Atau kau bisa memilih orang lain untuk diajak hidup bersama sesuai dengan keinginan orangtuamu'.

Minggu pertama Akashi merasa bebas karena telah melepaskan seseorang yang begitu memenuhi pikiran. Menurutnya Mayuzumi tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tegas. Lebih tepatnya Akashi merasa digantung akan ketidakpastian. Orangtua Mayuzumi tidak mengetahui jika anak semata wayangnya menyukai sesamanya. Dan sesungguhnya Mayuzumi sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang menurut orangtuanya mampu mengurus Mayuzumi yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda dari orang lain.

Akashi berpikir kalau memang Mayuzumi tidak dapat menjelaskan hubungan mereka kepada orangtuanya karena takut menyakiti dan belum siap, lebih baik diakhiri. Ia tidak suka jika hal yang serius dibuat rumit. Meskipun, jika mereka bersama hanya orang-orang tertentu yang akan mengetahui. Setidaknya Akashi ingin diakui terlebih dahulu secara tepat oleh orang yang nantinya akan diajak hidup bersama.

Di minggu kedua, entah mengapa Akashi berpikir ulang ke belakang kalau perkataannya saat itu dapat melukai Mayuzumi, bisa saja Mayuzumi sedang mencari jalan keluar tetapi dirinya sendiri yang sangat egois. Beberapa hari ini otaknya kembali disibukkan dan tersadar kalau dia sudah menyimpan seorang Mayuzumi jauh di lubuk hati. Dan pria yang baru mendapat pangkat ini, baru merasakan tenggelam dalam lembah asmara. Akashi semakin cemas ketika Mayuzumi tidak menghadiri pestanya.

"Mau ke luar?" tawar Midorima. Ia sangat baik mengenal Akashi, tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Sejatinya, Akashi suka menghirup udara luar ketika pikirannya tidak tenang.

Arloji di pergelangan ditengok, jarum jam menujukkan angka 9 pm kurang limabelas menit. "Kau duluan saja, aku ganti pakaian dulu," Akashi berkata sembari berlalu dan meniti anak tangga.

 **...**

Akashi membelokkan mobil ke arah kanan setelah ke luar dari gerbang rumahnya. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Terserah dirimu," jawab Midorima. "Intinya tidak ingin melihatmu seperti bukan Akashi yang kukenal."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu mau ke mana. Kau yang mengajakku ke luar."

"Aku dengar ada kafe baru 2 kilometer dari sini. Berdiri di atas puncak bukit, mau ke sana?"

"Baiklah. Shintarou?"

"Hm."

"Apa yang kaulakukan jika Kazunari dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita?"

"Hah?" Midorima menatap intens Akashi yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Apa Mayuzumi- _san_ yang kau maksud. Itu alasan hubungan kalian berakhir?

"Em," Akashi mengangguk. "Apa aku mengambil tindakan yang salah. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam masalah ini. Kukira saat tahu Chihiro sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya, masalah akan berakhir seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi makin ke sini hubungan kami makin tidak jelas. Dan menurutku kami berpisah adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Midorima berdehem. Jelas ia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika ada dalam posisi Akashi saat ini. Mengambil tindakan berpisah memang tepat, namun imbasnya akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Meski hubungan sesama jenis sudah tidak dipermasalahkan dibeberapa tempat, masih banyak orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya menikah dengan normal dan memiliki keturunan.

Midorima menarik napas ringan. "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan semuanya. Kalau memang berpisah adalah keputusan terbaik, aku mendukungmu. Tapi tolong dipikirkan lagi apa maunya hatimu. Tidak ingin kau menyesal akhirnya. Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluar, jangan selalu mengambil tindakan cepat tapi ceroboh disaat kau tidak suka dengan masalah tersebut."

"Aku hanya merasa kehilangan. Apakah ini normal setelah berpisah?"

"Itu normal. Kau berpisah baru dua minggu, kurasa wajar saja, hanya tentang waktu. Lama-lama kauakan terbiasa meski itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Atau cari yang lain, kulihat Nijimura- _senpai_ ada hati padamu, kan. Apa jangan-jangan sudah kau tolak?"

Akashi terbahak. "Kau ingin aku menjadikan Nijimura pelampiasan?"

"Tentu tidak. Hanya memberi saran, apa aku salah kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"Kau benar. Tapi aku menghormati dia sebagai _senpai_ yang kukagumi. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak mudah jatuh hati. Bahkan jatuh hati dengan Chihiro setelah satu tahun pacaran."

"Serius? Untuk apa dulu kau memulai?"

"Hanya suka mempermainkannya. Dulu, dia begitu menyebalkan dan berani melawanku. Kalau kujadikan kekasih setidaknya dia ada dalam genggaman. Tapi setelah pacaran malah lebih seribu kali menyebalkan. Aku banyak diabaikan daripada diperhatikan," tersenyum dalam. "Waktu satu tahun tidak bisa membuatnya takut terhadapku malah...," Akashi terdiam.

"Kau jatuh hati," midorima melanjutkan perkataan Akashi yang menggantung. "Saat menceritakan tentangnya, aku merasa kau hidup kembali, Akashi. Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Aku merindukannya ... mungkin," Akashi menghela frustrasi, kini ia lebih fokus untuk memparkirkan mobil sebab mereka sudah sampai.

Keduanya turun dan memasuki area yang dituju. Kerlap kerlip lampu malam dari kota Tokyo menjadi pemandangan terbuka dari atas puncak bukit yang lumayan tinggi, musik kasual mengalun lembut menemani orang-orang yang hadir meski hanya sekedar minum kopi. Malam yang lumayan cerah di musim dingin, Akashi memandangi langit yang hanya ada beberapa bintang dari sudut penglihatan. Memilih tempat di pojok dekat pagar.

Midorima mengikuti dengan setia. Memesan minuman hangat dan camilan ringan yang akan menemani beberapa saat ke depan sampai Akashi puas dan dapat mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Mulai besok dia sudah menjadi seorang CEO yang akan sibuk menata perusahaan besar. Tidak akan sering ada waktu untuk ke luar seperti sekarang.

"Kau pilih saja tempat duduk, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Akashi menyerngit mendengar suara masuk dalam gendang telinga. Ia mengalihkan netra dari pemandangan malam ke sumber suara. "Chihiro," gumamnya.

Midorima pun mengikuti ke mana mata Akashi mengarah. Memang benar ada Mayuzumi bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik. Memiliki tinggi kira-kira 160 cm, rambut hitam tergerai se bahu dengan poni. Wajah mungil putih nan halus, tubuh tidak terlalu kurus. Gadis yang sangat imut kalau menurut penilaiannya.

Kembali melihat Akashi yang merasa begitu kecewa. Midorima tahu persis yang dirasakan. "Hei, ingin pergi?" tawarnya. Merasa bersalah telah mengajak ke sini, bukannya membaik, suasana hati Akashi sepertinya makin memburuk.

"Aku ke toilet," jawab Akashi menghiraukan tawaran Midorima. Melewati perempuan yang datang bersama Mayuzumi, dia duduk tepat di sebelah tempat duduknya.

Midorima memandangi punggung Akashi yang menjauh. Sepertinya ia tidak berhak ikut campur. Mereka memang harus bertemu dan memperjelas semuanya.

Akashi membuka pintu toilet setelah menemukannya, punggung besar terbalut kemeja putih sedang berdiri setelah membasuh wajah. Mengunci pintu tersebut supaya tidak ada yang masuk dan mengganggu. Tanpa kata, ia mendekati Mayuzumi dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Mayuzumi melihat refleksi rambut merah senada buah delima di kaca. Menoleh dan menemukan kelereng unik, terakhir bertemu tatap seminggu yang lalu ketika mengundangnya untuk datang ke pesta. "Oh. Akashi, kau di sini juga?" tanyanya.

"Kau melupakan undanganku," kata Akashi langsung ke poin. "Tidak membalas pesanku. Tidak menjawab teleponku."

"Maaf, aku sibuk mengurus sesuatu hari ini."

Akashi menemukan lembaran kelabu campur putih dengan foto Mayuzumi dan gadis yang telah ia lihat tercetak dibagian depan. Di bawahnya tertulis nama lengkap masing-masing disertai gambar cincin yang saling terkait. Mengambilnya dan tertawa putus asa, memandangi, "sibuk mengurus ini?" katanya tanpa melihat Mayuzumi, suara Akashi bergetar, bahkan tangan yang sedang memegang surat undangan pernikahan tersebut pun ikut bergetar.

Mayuzumi mengambil barangnya dari Akashi, melipatnya dan dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Melepas napas pelan, "selamat ulang tahun," Mayuzumi mengurungkan niatan untuk memeluk dan akhirnya hanya jemari yang mampu mengulas rambut Akashi. "Selamat juga atas jabatanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

Akashi memijat pangkal hidung. Tubuhnya panas akibat jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat. Tenggorokan tercekat tidak bisa menelan ludah sedikit pun, ternyata rasanya sangat sangat sakit saat menahan tangis. Dan satu kenyataan kalau Akashi tidak berhak marah karena dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi Mayuzumi. "Dan apakah aku harus memberi selamat juga ... atas penikahanmu pekan depan."

Tidak tahan, Akashi tak kuat menahan sakit di tenggorokan. Biarkan saja, biar Mayuzumi melihat. Napas ditarik dan dihembuskan bersamaan dengan air mata mengalir lancar melewati pipinya yang merah dan panas. Akashi menggigit bibir bawah kencang supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan. Melihat Mayuzumi yang hanya memandanginya semakin membuat murka dan emosi meningkat.

Kedua tangan mengepal kuat sampai kukunya terasa menancap. Akashi menggeser tubuh Mayuzumi, cepat menghidupkan keran dan membasuh wajah. Menghapus air matanya walau tak kunjung surut. Berkali-kali sembari melampiaskan kemarahan, dia berharap Mayuzumi pergi kalau hanya berdiri menontonya menangis.

"Jangan membasuh wajah terlalu banyak dan kasar seperti itu, hei," tutur Mayuzumi, memegangi pundak Akashi, namun...

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Akashi sampai membuat Mayuzumi mundur. Mengatur napas dan emosi, air matanya sudah tidak keluar dan ia bersyukur atas itu. Sebagian rambut kepala basah. Akashi tersenyum ironis, "Aku merindukanmu, Chihiro," serak. Ia memang harus jujur untuk yang terakhir sebelum Mayuzumi dimiliki secara sah oleh orang lain.

Dalam bisu Akashi berlalu begitu saja, Mayuzumi sempat mencegah namun tidak ia pedulikan. Saat pintu dibuka Midorima berdiri di sana.

"Aku hanya khawat–"

"Shintarou, kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Y-ya."

"Aku duluan."

Midorima membiarkan Akashi pergi, diteruskan dengan helaan napas. Kadang-kadang kepala terbalut helaian merah itu bisa keras melebihi batu. Midorima masuk dan melayangkan tatapan pembunuh kepada Mayuzumi yang bermimik datar, mengepalkan tangan kanan memberi ancang-ancang untuk menonjok wajah Mayuzumi yang terlihat menjengkelkan. Namun saat kepalan itu diaplikasikan, Mayuzumi dapat menangkisnya secara mudah.

"Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku," katanya.

Midorima menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Mayuzumi, mereka menarik perhatian dari beberapa orang yang menggunakan fasilitas tersebut. "Kalau kau memang tidak mampu menjaga, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak perlu mencoba," ucap Midorima menatap Mayuzumi tepat di manik.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa melihat masa depan. Tidak bisa memprediksi waktu, kapan, bagaimana, mengapa, sesuatu dapat terjadi. Begitu pula hubunganku dengan Akashi. Kalau kau mau menghakimiku karena tidak dapat menjaganya, apakah jika dia yang bersamamu kau akan mampu menjaganya?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Aku pun tidak tahu, tapi mungkin akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya. Aku orang yang sudah kalah, dia lebih memilih dan melihatmu. Kau punya sesuatu yang dapat menariknya," mendengus. "Kalau dia bilang satu tahun pertama berpacaran denganmu hanya main-main itu bohong. Aku bisa melihatnya, jika hanya kau yang diinginkan. Kau percaya kalau mata orang yang tersakiti bisa melihat segalanya? Ingin memeluknya, tapi aku sudah mempunyai orang yang perlu pelukanku."

Mayuzumi bersiap melangkah, tidak ada niat untuk membalas omongan Midorima. Tapi satu pertanyaan datang, "jadi, apakah benar kauakan menikah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Figur bernetra kelabu melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti. Decakan lolos dari dua bibir pucat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Akashi menangis dan bodohnya ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun bahkan sekedar membawa ke dalam pelukan.

"Mayu- _kun_..."

Mayuzumi mendatangi seseorang yang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Nazuka," katanya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut, "tidak apa. Mayu- _kun_ , mau minum kopi?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana sudah ada konfirmasi?"

"Hem. Mereka baru saja menghubungiku."

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, "syukurlah. Aku pasti datang ke pernikahanmu."

"Kalau kau tidak datang aku akan menangis seharian," katanya sembari terbahak. "Terima kasih banyak sudah berpihak kepadaku, kau tahu kan aku sangat mencitainya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Jadilah istri yang baik."

"Kau tidak pantas memberi nasehat dengan wajah yang datar itu, kesannya seperti hanya berbasa-basi tidak ada ketulusan di sana," Nazuka berkata sambil menahan tawa. "Kalau kau datang minggu depan, bawa pacarmu, ya."

"Kadang dalam hidup memang perlu berbasa-basi." Mayuzumi mendengus lelah, "entahlah. Sepertinya dia makin membenciku sekarang. Aku tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya, tidak menjawab telepon, dan membalas pesannya. Tadi aku malah membuatnya menangis."

Nazuka membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Oh iya. Ini ponselmu, Mayu- _kun,_ " digeser ke hadapan Mayuzumi, tersenyum penuh makna. "Dia aslinya lebih manis dibandingkan dengan foto di _wallpapermu_."

Mayuzumi mengambil ponselnya yang seharian ini tidak dapat terpegang karena mengurus pembatalan pernikahan dengan Nazuka dan digantikan dengan pria lain yang dicintai wanita _moe_ tersebut. Mulai dari surat undangan sampai _prewedding_ ulang. Nazuka memang tidak setuju dengan perjodohan dari awal. Ia sangat tak menyukai lelaki dingin seperti Mayuzumi lebih suka lelaki romantis.

"Kukira orang sepertimu tidak akan memajang wajah kekasihnya di ponsel. Apalagi sampai dijadikan _wallpaper_ ," sindir Nazuka.

Mayuzumi hanya mengangkat bibir tipis, tidak merespon sindiran wanita di depan. Ia ingat, kalau Akashi sangat sering mengganti-ganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya dan iblis kecil itu bahkan cemburu dengan buku novel yang seharusnya menjadi _wallpaper_ asli.

"Jadi tadi matanya bengkak karena kau yang sudah membuatnya menangis," Nazuka mengajukan pertanyaan yang kesekian kali, meski pertanyan-pertanyaan sebelumnya belum dijawab.

"Secara tidak langsung mungkin, iya," Mayuzumi menjawab santai. "Tapi kalau dipikir lagi dianya saja yang begitu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tanpa memberiku waktu untuk menjelaskan."

Nazuka menggeleng, "harusnya kau bersyukur ada orang manis yang menyukaimu, Mayu- _kun_ ," menjerit histeris. "Aku juga ingin melihatnya menangis pasti imut sekali, kan."

"Aku tidak tahu definisi imut yang kau bicarakan."

"Jangan suka menyiksa batin seseorang, kau tidak tahu kan kalau kehilangan itu menyakitkan."

Benar. Mayuzumi memang belum tahu kalau kehilangan itu menyakitkan. Sedari awal, ia tidak menganggap ikrar berpisah dari Akashi adalah keputusannya juga. Tidak pernah menjawab 'iya' atau pun menyetujuinya. Mayuzumi hanya menganggap Akashi memberi waktu untuk berpikir, jalan dan langkah mana yang harus dia ambil. Mungkin kesalahannya hanya karena mereka tidak berkomunikasi, itu mengapa Akashi menganggap semuanya memang sudah berakhir.

"Pergilah temui dia, Mayu- _kun_ ," Nazuka memberi saran. "Meski kelihatannya sudah dewasa kurasa hatinya belum. Dia membutuhkanmu, jangan menyiksa anak orang terlalu lama. Sungguh, kau tidak punya rasa kasian?"

"Aku akan menemuinya besok. Mungkin sekarang dia butuh waktu sendiri."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!" Nazuka memelototi Mayuzumi yang begitu tidak peka. Perempuan memang benci lelaki yang taraf kepekaannya minus. Dan heran kenapa ada orang yang masih mau dengan orang macam Mayuzumi. "Temui dia sekarang!" bentaknya.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana?"

"Hubungi ponselnya dong!" Nazuka merebut kembali ponsel yang dipegang Mayuzumi, entah kenapa malah dirinya yang bersemangat. "Siapa namanya?"

"Akashi."

Nazuka langsung menelepon setelah menemukan nama yang dimaksud. Namun raut wajahnya berubah masam. "Sedang tidak aktif. Apakah dia akan bunuh diri?"

"Hah. Dia bukan orang bodoh seperti yang kaupikirkan. Tidak akan melakukan hal konyol hanya karena masalah kacangan." Mayuzumi bingung dengan pemikiran seorang wanita.

"Pokoknya kau harus cari dia. Aku merasa bersalah, kau tidak bisa datang ke pestanya kan gara-gara aku juga."

"Dia biasa ada di bar _Darkside_ kalau sedang dalam masalah. Sebenarnya siapa yang kekasihnya di sini, hal sekecil itu pun kau tidak tahu."

"Kau yang duduk di samping, kan?" tanya Nazuka yang familiar dengan orang berkacamata dan berambut hijau tersebut.

"Kalau tidak tahu juga tempatnya, masuk saja dalam peti mati," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Nazuka Midorima malah melontarkan sarkasme.

Mayuzumi bangkit dari duduk, memakai _coat_ yang senanda surainya. Merampas ponsel yang masih digenggam Nazuka dan dimasukkan dalam saku. Enyah tanpa pamit atau berbasa-basi, bahkan dia meninggalkan seorang wanita yang datang bersamanya.

Perkataan Midorima cukup membekas ' _Sebenarnya siapa yang kekasihnya di sini, hal sekecil itu pun kau tidak tahu'_ ya, dirinya pantas mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu hal-hal kecil semacam tempat kebiasaan Akashi jika sedang banyak masalah, tempat yang sangat disukai Akashi jika sedang gembira, kebiasaan Akashi jika sedang berbohong, sabun apa yang dipakai Akashi setiap mandi, merk pakaian apa yang menjadi langganan Akashi.

Dia sama sekali tidak memahami itu, yang ternyata penting jika terjadi hal-hal tak terduga. Kalau kenikmatan apa yang paling Akashi senangi, ia tentu tahu. Karena, ia sangat suka ketika Akashi mengucapkan kata 'lagi' dengan susah payah ketika 'dirinya' berada penuh dalam salah satu bagian tubuh Akashi yang sempit.

 **...**

"CEO muda kita kenapa lagi?" goda bartender yang sedang meracik minuman ketiga yang dipesan Akashi. "Di hari ulang tahunmu kau malah seperti jombi"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat sajikan saja apa yang kuinginkan."

"Se- _chan_ , galaknya tidak berubah walau sudah tua. Kau kenapa lagi, sih? Jangan banyak minum."

Senandung alunan piano memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Semerbak alkohol mahal dari botol-botol beling yang terpajang di _bar display_ menjadi penciuman alami. Bar kepunyaan Mibuchi Reo ini memang didesain bukan untuk berhura-hura atau bersenang-senang dengan musik DJ yang memekak telinga seperti bar pada umumnya. Bar ini dikhususkan untuk mereka yang butuh ketenangan. Minuman di sini juga terbilang mahal dan berkualitas tinggi.

Akashi memang nyaman berada di bar ini, bukan karena pemiliknya seseorang yang ia kenal dari SMA tetapi, memang tempat dan suasana yang nyaman. Pencahayaan yang redup namun pas dan dingin. Akashi bersyukur karena baru saja beberapa orang pergi, jujur lebih nyaman sendiri. Bahkan, sampai mem- _booking_ kalau memang perlu dilakukan. Selepas ini tidak boleh ada orang lain yang datang berkunjung.

"Sei- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau sudah mem- _booking_ tempat ini artinya kau sedang tidak baik, kan?"

"Hem," Akashi menegak minumannya sekaligus. Menyodorkan lagi ke arah Mibuchi yang merengut khawatir.

"Cerita padaku."

"Chihiro akan menikah pekan depan," katanya tanpa minat. Alkohol sudah mulai menguasai tubuh.

"Hah!? Serius, dengan siapa? Jadi kau benar-benar berpisah?"

"Dengan perempuannya."

"Wahhh. Apa aku harus membunuh Mayuzumi- _san_!"

"Bunuh saja, bawakan dagingnya biar kujadikan sup," celoteh Akashi, menegak alkoholnya untuk yang keempat. "Reo, buatkan lima gelas sekaligus supaya aku tidak menunggu."

"Apa? Sei- _chan,_ bosan hidup, ya? Minuman ini kadar alkoholnya tinggi."

"Tsk. Jangan membantah!"

Mibuchi waswas tapi ia juga tidak dapat melawan. Prinsipnya: apa yang pelanggan mau, ia akan layani sepenuh hati tanpa mempedulikan efek. Pelanggan puas dirinya dapat untung. Selesai.

Akashi menerima gelasnya yang kelima, lagi-lagi satu tegukan ludes. Ia akan memasukkan _liquid_ yang terasa membakar dalam kerongkongan dalam gelas keenam kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang mencegahnya.

"Sudah cukup," melepaskan gelas dari cengkraman jemari Akashi.

Sedang empunya menegadah melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menyentuh kesenangannya. "Chihiro?" katanya, meski sudah lumayan banyak minum tetapi ia masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali seseorang. Alkohol belum merusak semua sarafnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Mibuchi yang keheranan.

"Tanyakan saja pada _security_ -mu." Mayuzumi bersyukur kalau hawa keberadaannya kadang membawa kemudahan.

"Oke. Silahkan selesaikan masalah kalian karena aku mau istirahat. Supaya kulitku tetap bersinar jadi aku harus tidur cukup... astaga! Sudah hampir jam satu pagi. Kalau kalian mau pergi bilang pada _security-_ ku, ya. Bye!" Mibuchi menaiki tangga sembari histeris karena waktu tidurnya tersita. Melupakan niatan untuk membunuh Mayuzumi.

"Lepaskan," ronta Akashi.

"Kau sudah cukup minum," melepaskan cengraman pada pergelangan tangan Akashi, Mayuzumi menyingkirkan satu gelas yang tersisa, menjauhkan dari jangakauan. Menuntun Akashi untuk turun dari kursi tinggi di depan _counter desk_ dan membawanya ke sofa.

Akashi menepis tangan Mayuzumi dari tubuhnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda kelabu itu malah memandangi wajah Akashi di bawah pencahayaan redup secara intens. "Sudah lama tidak memandangi wajahmu seperti ini," katanya. "Kau lebih kurus. Apa makanmu teratur?"

Kedua alis bertemu, Akashi yang sedang berhalusinasi apa memang benar Mayuzumi mengatakan hal-hal manis, baru kali ini mendengarnya. "Apa katamu?" butuh yang lebih jelas.

"Aku tanya, apa makanmu teratur?"

Akashi tertawa, "jangan sok peduli padahal kau mau menik– mmph!"

Mayuzumi menarik leher Akashi dan membungkam erat, melumat bibir yang pahit karena zat alkohol masih tersisa di sana. Menyapunya bersih, menghilangkan rasa pahit menjadi manis.

Akashi mengelap saliva ketika Mayuzumi menarik diri. Menjauh sedikit dari hadapan lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya. "Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Mayuzumi menyeringai, "Kau merindukanku, bukan?" katanya, menyergap Akashi hingga pemuda itu terbaring lemah. Ia mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dan turun ke leher untuk meminta kehangatan.

"Chihiro, lepas!" Akashi meronta di bawah himpitan tubuh yang lebih besar. Menghindari lidah Mayuzumi supaya tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Tidak nyaman saat jemari-jemari mulai masuk ke dalam baju. "CHIHIRO!" bugh! Setelah berusaha, Akashi berhasil menendang perut bagian bawah Mayuzumi geram.

Mayuzumi terjengkang sembari meringis, jangan spelekan tenaga Akashi kalau sudah mengamuk. Ia kembali duduk seperti semula, Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil merapikan baju yang tersikab.

"Jangan seolah memberiku harapan. Kau akan menikah, kan," celotehnya. "Apa maknanya melakukan semua itu?"

"Semoga organ di perutku baik-baik saja," saut Mayuzumi memegangi daerah yang begitu sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Akashi, "kalau aku kenapa-napa tanggung jawab, ya, bos besar."

Akashi membalas tatapan dengan sinis, ucapan seriusnya tidak dihargai. Berdiri tegap dan tegas, jangan sampai emosinya meledak. Ia butuh ketenangan bukan sebaliknya.

"Kau sungguh ingin aku menikahi wanita itu?"

Cukup membuat Akashi tetap berdiri di tempat tanpa bergerak se-inchi pun. Gigi bergemeretak, jantung berdetak cepat, darah naik ke ubun-ubun, matanya hidup siap memangsa. Satu kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di rahang pipi Mayuzumi. "Kau ingin aku bagaimana!? Mengemis padamu untuk jangan menikah, begitu?" tertawa.

Akashi akan menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika dihadapkan dengan Mayuzumi, dia menjadi orang yang tidak bisa menahan segala emosi. Akashi bisa marah sampai menangis. Akashi bisa tertawa sampai bersikap manis, semuanya hanya ditunjukkan di hadapan Mayuzumi.

"Harusnya kau memang melakukan hal itu, bukannya malah merelakanku. Kau pikir aku menyutui keputusanmu meninggalkanku," Mayuzumi merasakan giginya akan rontok. Setelah ini bagian mana lagi yang akan terkena imbas.

Akashi melemas, melepas otot tegang. "Apa? Kau ingin menghiburku?"

Mayuzumi mendesis, menarik Akashi untuk duduk kembali. "Hari ini aku mengurus supaya pernikahannya batal. Lagi pula wanita itu sudah punya kekasih, dan yang akan menikah minggu depan adalah mereka."

Kali ini Akashi tidak melepaskan tangan Mayuzumi yang masih menempel di tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal. Kenapa kau selalu merencanakan segalanya sendirian?"

"Selagi mampu aku akan mengurus urusan sendiri, kau sudah terlalu sibuk dengan tanggung jawabmu. Kau sudah tua, kan, jadi kalau terjadi sesutu tanyakan terlebih dahulu jangan langsung menyimpulkannya sendiri."

"Tsk! Aku belum tua."

Mayuzumi memperhatikan Akashi dan mengangguk, "benar, kau memang belum tua," merogoh sesuatu dari saku _coat_ -nya. Melemparkan kotak berwarna _dark blue_ ke pangkuan Akashi.

"Apa ini?" Akashi langsung membukanya, ada dua buah cincin tertancap di sana. "Memang begini, ya, caranya melamar seseorang? Dengan melemparkannya begitu saja," oceh Akashi, "Aku tahu kau bodoh, sih," lanjutnya.

"Pakai itu dan kita menikah sekarang."

"Hah?"

Mayuzumi mencabut dua cincin tersebut ketika Akashi melongo. Yang agak besar dipakai sendiri dan yang satunya dipakaikan dijemari manis kiri Akashi secara cepat dan kasar. "Orang menikah begini, kan?"

"Tapi perlu ada saksi dan orang-orang yang menonton."

"Saksi hanya formalitas. Pada akhirnya yang akan hidup bersama denganmu adalah orang di depanmu bukan saksi apalagi yang hanya menonton. Aku tidak perlu catatan hukum untuk dapat tinggal bersama. Kau milikku bukan milik hukum."

Akashi berkedip-kedip, ia hanya dapat berkomentar, "terserahmu saja."

Kadang di hari bahagia akan merasakan sakit yang pada akhirnya berujung lebih bahagia. Walau konyol, ini merupakan hadiah pertama dan terbesar yang diberikan Mayuzumi untuknya. Tubuhnya bergerak spontan memeluk Mayuzumi erat.

"Haruskah kita melakukan malam pertama di sini," Mayuzumi berbisik sensual yang dapat membuat sekujur tubuh Akashi merinding.

Akashi tertawa, "kita bahkan sudah sering melakukan malam pertama."

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah menyentuhmu lagi setelah dua minggu. Kuanggap ini malam pertama dan sebagai balasan karena kau sudah menyakiti bagian tubuhku dua kali. Jadi, hukumannya biarkan aku menyakiti bagian tubuhmu yang kusuka."

Dibalik _counter desk_ seseorang tersenyum malaikat. Mibuchi Reo siap bertugas sebagai dokumentasi.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga terhibur. Salam hangat dari MayuAka. Sekali lagi Happy Birthday ukenya bang Mayu.**


End file.
